Truth Or Dare
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Shino likes Hinata and his friends help him get a kiss from her by playing Truth Or Dare. ShinoHina! Slight AU!


The students of Konoha High School were pespiring like mad and some looked like they were about to faint the moment they reached the campsite. Some rebellious students were yelling at one of the teachers, asking him why they had to walk to the campsite instead of getting transport.

The girls, Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata, sat under a shady tree and started talking while some of the boys, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba and Shino, sat under the sun and lazed about.

Sai was being a pervert as he talked to Sasuke while the raven-haired Uchiha desperately tried to get away from him. The lazy yet smart teenage boy lay on the grass and watched the clouds. Neji was just resting and watching the birds fly. Kiba was playing with Akamaru. Shino just sat at one side, minding his own business. The girls were talking about boys though Tenten was trying to convince them to change the subject.

"Alright! Everyone please set up your tents! Five people per tent!" the white-haired teacher, Kakashi, ordered the students before he sat under a tree and continued reading his perverted book. The students groaned in frustration before they set up their tents.

The student ninjas hoped that they would have a break after setting their tents but unfortunately, because Kakashi was in a sadistic mood, he told the boys to collect firewood and the girls to find some food.

Thankfully, the food was not horrible in taste so everyone had a good meal. After everyone finished their meal, the students went back to their tents.

"G-G-Guys? I-I-I can't s-sleep!" the timid Hyuuga stammered.

"Me too!" Ino exclaimed.

"Why don't we play a game?" the pink-haired girl suggested.

"Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!" the brown-haired kunoichi chanted while Temari nodded repeatedly.

Ino grabbed an empty bottle from her bag and the girls sat in a circle. She placed the bottle in the middle and spun it.

"Temari! Truth or dare!" Ino grinned. Fearing that something bad may happen to her if she chose "dare", she chose the other option.

"Which guy do you like?" Ino asked the question most teenage girls would ask another.

"I-I-I like Shi-Shikamaru..." the oldest girl in the tent blushed as she said the sentence. She grabbed the bottle and spun it as it was her turn.

"Sakura!" Temari pointed her finger at Sakura. Sakura immediately shouted "Truth" when her name was called.

"How many boys like you?" Temari grinned.

"Um... Let me see... Lee... Naruto... I don't know!" Sakura facepalmed herself before she spun the bottle.

"Tenten!" Sakura shouted her name before she continued,"Truth or dare?" Being the bravest girl in the tent, Tenten chose the second option.

"I dare you to kiss Neji!" Sakura dared her what most teenagers would dare each other. Tenten's face turned red before she left the tent.

A loud "Woah!" could be heard from outside before the brown-haired ninja returned with her face bloody red. She spun the bottle.

"Eeek! T-T-Truth?" Hinata stuttered.

"Who do you like more? Naruto, Kiba or Shino?" Tenten grinned evilly.

"N-Naruto, of c-c-course! Or maybe... Shino? I don't know..." Hinata replied. Oddly, Hinata could not make up her mind. Her crush on Naruto seemed to be fading and she was starting to fall for Shino Aburame. The game went on for a while more before the girls turned off their torches and went to sleep.

The next day during lunch, the girls and some of the boys finished eating first, so they went under a tree and started playing Truth or Dare. Everyone thought it was a good idea, all but Shino.

"I'm leaving..." Shino got up and was about to walk off when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Aw c'mon! You owe me for the bet you lost!" Kiba laughed sadistically. Shino sighed; he regretted agreeing to have a bet, which he had lost, with the dog-loving boy. Sighing in defeat, Shino sat down and sulked.

Sakura turned the bottle.

"Sasuke-kun! Truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not such a dope to choose "truth"..." Sasuke replied.

"I dare you to kiss me!" she said. Ino glared at her pink-haired rival. Sasuke hesitated but he did it.

Sasuke turned the bottle and it ended up on Shino. Shino had a "shit" expression on his face.

"Truth or dare?" the Uchiha asked. Sasuke looked as if he was plotting something but Shino chose to ignore it.

"Truth..."

"Which girl do you like?" Sasuke smirked. Everyone's jaws dropped; no one had expected Sasuke to ask such a question.

"No one..." Shino gave a rather disappointing answer.

"Liar!" Kiba exclaimed, making Shino glare at him. He continued,"He likes Hinata! Duh!" Everyone gasped as Shino facepalmed himself and groaned.

_Like the girls, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Shino were playing Truth or Dare in their tents that night._

_"Shino!" Naruto exclaimed,"Who do you like?" Shino was taken aback by the question but he remained quiet._

_Because boys can be violent when it came to anything and because the boys wanted to know Shino's answer, they tackled him and forced him to answer._

_"H-Hinata!" Shino remembered exclaiming the girl's name when he knew he was defeated. It was not fair! Four against one!_

_The other boys knew Shino would never confess to Hinata, so they decided to "help" Shino by letting Hinata know he likes her._

"Mission complete!" Kiba high-fived Naruto, Sai and Sasuke. Shino was sulking and groaning in frustration and embarrassment.

The game went on, starting with Naruto instead of Shino as the bug-lover did not feel like spinning the bottle.

"Hinata-chan! Truth or dare? Pick dare! Pick dare!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay, N-N-Naruto-kun... D-Dare?" Hinata replied.

"Whoo! I dare ya to kiss Shino!" Naruto grinned more.

"W-What?" Shino, for once in his life, looked shock. Hinata's eyes opened wide after hearing Naruto. Kiba, who knew Shino too well, figured that he might try to run away, so he grabbed his arm before he had to chance to do so. The bug-lover tried struggling but Kiba was stronger than he had thought.

"C'mon, Hinata! We haven't got all day!" Naruto exclaimed. Slowly, the students started cheering.

Finally, the timid, young girl's lips met the silent and mysterious boy's. They remained in place for a while before they broke the kiss.

Once Kiba released Shino's hand, Shino scrambled off.

Shino was on cloud nine... Though he was never going to tell everyone how he felt.


End file.
